1. Field of the Invention
The invention is generally directed to a dual mode converter which converts power and which has a feedback loop that operates in a linear mode during continuous input loads and which operates in a comparative modes during a step input load.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of electric circuits, converters are used in many applications such as power conversion in which the voltage level from a power source is decreased to a desired voltage. In many applications using conventional converters, linearity errors can cause distortion, which limits the performance of the system that relies on the converter. For example, such distortion can decrease the operational bandwidth of the system which uses the converter.
In addition, many conventional converters use linear feedback which does not perform as well for step input loads as it does for continuous input loads. Such converters often result in overshoot or undershoot output voltage in response to a discontinuous step load. Many converters that are used to work with discontinuous step loads have slow transient response. Also, many conventional converters require feedback loop compensation because such converters are inherently unstable. The use of feedback loop compensation adds additional complexity and cost to the converter, and often requires adjustment of the compensation parameters when the converter is implemented into a specific application, thereby requiring additional setup time.
Converters are used in many applications in which the converter must work well with both continuous loads and non-continuous step loads. These applications, such as require converters that operate in a high performance mode for both continuous and discontinuous loads.
Accordingly, it is desirable invent a converter that can operate in a high performance mode for both continuous and discontinuous loads, that is inherently stable, and that uses fewer and less complex components, thereby reducing size and cost.